


Dust and Ashes

by MadamTears



Series: Mcyt musical song bank [3]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a TikTok by Searchgoopsy, Gen, He gets stabbed, Hurt Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt/Comfort, Sad Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Title from Natasha Pierre and The Great Comet of 1812, implied demonic possession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28175238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamTears/pseuds/MadamTears
Summary: Dream is a target on people’s hit list.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Everyone
Series: Mcyt musical song bank [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997419
Comments: 28
Kudos: 704





	Dust and Ashes

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back! And this time I had brought p a i n!

_ Tommy - Logstedshire _

"They're fake," Dream seethed at Tommy as he stood in the rubble of the secret room the exiled teen made for when he was ready to fight back. How long had this been down here? How long had Tommy been plotting this? No matter how much Dream as pushed Tommy's psyche, lying straight through his teeth, crossing his fingers behind his back about the beach party, consistently telling Tommy that Tubbo just doesn't care anymore, Tommy is still ever resilient. When will he learn, when will this naive teen realize that friendship is nothing but a lie.

In truth, Dream really visited Tommy in Logstedshire not just for keeping an eye on him, but because he was hanging on to a glimmer of hope that they were still friends, that he wouldn't leave too. And then Tommy goes ahead and pulls this shit.  _ He should've known. _

"No... you're wrong," Tommy said, his shoulders tense as he stared down the white mask with the simple smile, the edges cracked like its wearer's soul. "Everyone in L'Manburg... Tubbo.... they love me still."

Clenching his fists, the speedrunner,  _ the god _ , shook his head. "No, no, Tommy. That's what they do, okay? They act like they love you, they act like they'll be there forever, and then one day, they'll pack up all their stuff and move away. And take their LOVE with them, and leave their best friend behind to fend for himself!" Tommy noticed Dream's voice falter and crack, like something was bothering him. This isn't about Tommy anymore, this... this is about Dream now. "They leave him... wondering... what he did wrong." The softness in Dream's voice confirmed it for the teen that he was really trying to hang on.

Tommy, however, doesn't want this to affect his thoughts. "I'm sorry Dream, but Tubbo is different." he said. Dream's stance, which had faltered with his voice, suddenly went straighter and with a shaky inhale, the god hopped out of the crater, TNT in hand. He started placing the TNT around the little land, grabbing his flint and steel and blowing up Logstedshire. Tommy's blue eyes widened in horror then darkened in anger. "What the fuck, Dream?!"

"Start over..." Dream simply stated and went towards the portal to the nether. "I never should've taken pity on you." And with that last spat, Dream was in the nether.

Tommy's face was red with fury. "Pity? Pity?! You NEVER took pity on me! You only wanted to watch me! Not be my friend!" His throat ached at his yelling, even though it was fruitless with Dream in the nether. The teen shook in fury and tried to see if anything was salvageable from the explosions Dream caused. There was almost nothing saved. Of course. Dream had to ruin everything. Tommy should've felt bad for him, but he couldn't. Not after the manipulation and gaslighting Dream has done to him. It took a tower of blocks and common sense for Tommy to understand one thing, he doesn't need to satisfy Dream by jumping. No. He knows where his family lives. And so Tommy was off, taking what little he had and running off north to find his brother.

_ Tubbo - L'Manburg _

Tubbo was CERTAIN that L'Manburg was on great terms with the SMP. Dream respects Tubbo, he removes his armor for him because he respects the laws of L'Manburg. Surely that meant something.

_ It didn't. _

Tubbo, Fundy, Quackity, and Ranboo thought they were successful. They had Techno in a cage, Philza on house arrest watching, and a trap mounted above the cage. They were so close. But then it all went awry when Quackity flipped the switch, sending an anvil falling on top of Techno, but of course, the pig-hybrid used a totem of undying to save himself. A totem of undying! And the cabinet watch the pig-hybrid run off to his his horse, Carl. Tubbo watched Quackity chase after Techno, and he glanced over at Ranboo and Fundy who were also in shock.

"What the fuck just happened?" He asked. The enderman-hybrid and fox-hybrid were still reeling from the fact that Punz came out of nowhere and distracted them from the matter at hand. The young president glanced up at Philza, who had a smug look on his face when he watched his oldest son run off to safety. The cabinet watched in horror when they read the death message that Quackity was slain by Technoblade. When the vice-president respawned, the three members crowded him and asked what happened.

"Go to the meeting room," was Quackity's only response, voice low and dangerous. The L'Manburg cabinet walked into the meeting room from prying ears, and Fundy, Tubbo, and Ranboo waited for the vice-president to speak again. "It's fucking Dream. It's always been Dream at the center of all of these conflicts, he's the fucking problem." Quackity snarled. Tubbo furrowed his brows in confusion but the look changed when Quackity continued, "Tubbo, who was the one that forced Wilbur's hand to explode L'Manburg? Who was the one that gave no ultimatums when it came to Tommy? Tubbo,  _ who had Tommy exiled? _ Fucking Dream!"

Tubbo nodded in understanding, knowing what must be done. "What if.... what if we throw festival? What if we pull a Schlatt?" The president said, and Quackity tensed up. "Schlatt had me decorated L'Manburg for a festival that disguised my execution. So what if we did it to Dream? Think about it for a second, Dream actually takes his armor off whenever he's in L'Manburg. He's vulnerable when he's here. What if we made a festival on Christmas, and we basically celebrate the unity between L'Manburg and Dream, but then when the time is right.... we execute him."

Quackity was silent, his mind still rushing and raging. "I just want him dead, I just want to kill him."

Ranboo had to step in, shaking his head. "We can't just kill, we have to have a plan."

"You're right, you're right." Quackity relented and he looked at Tubbo. "So then we do the festival on Christmas. We make sure that he's crowded where he can't escape and then we fucking kill him."

The other two cabinet members nodded, but there was thing on Tubbo's mind. "I have to speak with Tommy," he told his cabinet and walked out of the meeting room to the nether portal. Gods, he missed Tommy. He waited so long to see him again. Tubbo felt his blood rushing to his head and his heart pound as he entered the portal that leads to Logstedshire, and much to his horror, he saw craters and a large tower. Thinking the worst, Tubbo felt his heart break and he knew exactly who did this.  _ Fucking Dream. _

  
  


_ Technoblade - Antarctic Empire _

When Dream first approached him with a map to a Woodland Mansion, Techno was sceptical. When Techno investigated it and found two Totems of Undying, Techno realized the chaotic god wanted hun to be an ally. That was fine by him. As long as he gets good shit.

Being the ally of Dream proved to be great because during his execution, Techno successfully escaped unscathed with Carl. 

That changed of course when he found his recluse of a brother hiding underneath his house. After moments of confusion and arguing, Techno finally took in the fact that his youngest brother’s mental state was teetering. 

Tommy told him of the exile, of how Dream would constantly take his armor and blow it up, how Dream would constantly tell him that those in L’Manburg don’t want to see him.

This was bad. On one hand, Dream is working with Techno in trying to take down L’Manburg, but he also needs to keep an eye on Tommy. On the other hand, Tommy is brother. His brother who is on one more life. His brother, the last one he has.

Techno made the difficult decision of teaming up with Tommy in taking down L’Manburg and retrieving the discs. 

When Dream had let Techno know that he was coming for a few questions, the pig-hybrid didn’t hesitate to douse a splash potion of invisibility on his brother and hide him in a box.

After much interrogation and inspecting, Techno managed to get Dream to believe Tommy was not around. Dream looked at Techno then glanced at the box in the corner of the room. With a shaky sigh, Dream turned to the door. “If you see Tommy, let me know,” were Dream’s parting words.

Techno did not fail to see Dream’s tear stained cheeks from under the mask and the way his voice wavered.

_ The mighty is falling. _

_ Quackity - El Rapids _

Quackity has dealt with his fair share crazy leaders, and he knew how to deal with them: let them be their downfall. With Schlatt, the ram was a drunk; a tyrannical drunk at that. He was stupid and it ultimately lead to his anti climatic death of a fucking heart attack.

With Wilbur, it was a bit sad to be honest. Techno planted this seed of anarchy into Wilbur’s head, topped with the humiliating revoked citizenship from the person he considered a friend, Wilbur was bound to spiral. The hammer on the nail was his death by Philza, his  _ dad _ , by his hand. 

And then there’s Dream. What separates Dream from Wilbur and Schlatt was that Dream is smart. Dream is powerful and he is bold. Dream is fucking  _ dangerous _ and Quackity knows this.

Dream’s demand for Tommy’s exile was there; venom seeping through his words. Quackity hated Dream. Especially with how the god treated his supposed best friends.

Quackity cannot wait for Christmas.

_ George and Sapnap - El Rapids _

Dream was their best friend. So why was he acting like this?

George loved Dream and he though the feeling was mutual until Sapnap told him what Dream had said. It didn’t help that Dream kept lying, saying that it was because he cared for them.

Sapnap was the more emotional one, demanding Dream explain himself. Dream said the same thing. George was tired of it.

“Just say you hate me,” George said, his voice choked up.

Dream paused, looking at his friend. “George, I don’t hate you.” He said gently, hurt that his best friend would think such a thing.

Sapnap shook his head and turned George away. “Come on George, he said it himself, he only cares about the discs.” He said.

It didn’t stop there though. George, Sapnap, Quackity and Karl all decided to storm the castle and terrorize it to get a reaction. And a reaction they got. The four retreated to the Holy Lands to prevent from being murdered by Dream, but the arguing didn’t cease. 

Dream eventually caved in and gave El Rapids its independence and acknowledgment. It was a small victory but for George and Sapnap, it was a victory nonetheless.

_ They don’t head much of Dream anymore. _

_ Philza - L’Manburg _

When Phil joined the server, he was immediately met with heartbreak when he had to kill his son. He then went back and forth between his home and L’Manburg. Because of this, he had a lot of time observing the server’s citizens.

To Phil, Dream was enigmatic but present. Like, his physical body can be seen but NO one can tell where his mind is at. Always calculating, Phil assumed. 

Phil couldn’t really make any assumption of Dream. On one hand, Techno is being protected by Dream. On the other, Tommy is being manipulated by the god. And that just doesn’t sit well with Phil.

But still, Dream had been GRANTED his abilities. He wasn’t born with them. Meaning Dream is still a child, probably the same age as Techno if nothing slightly younger. 

Being under house arrest, Phil had plenty of time to observe Dream. He noticed the blonde’s sudden change of stance over the last few weeks. He was more guarded, and tense. There was obvious stress in his posture, Phil was aching to take the boy in his arms and hold him close to comfort him. It was his fatherly instincts.

After two days into his house arrest, Phil didn’t expect to see Dream at the front doorstep in his L’Manburg home. 

“Dream? What a surprise, I didn’t expect to see you here.” Phil said. He’s never had a proper interaction with the godling but he shouldn’t be too worried, since Phil had never wronged Dream. “What brings you here?” The eldest SMP member stepped aside to let Dream in, which the smaller blonde graciously took, stepping inside. Phil shut the door behind Dream, glancing out the window to ensure that no one was following. He saw Ranboo glance at his house but then turned away.

“I just wanted to tell you that Techno is safe.” Dream said, turning to the older man. 

“No one is watching.” Phil said immediately after, taking Dream by surprise. He looked at Phil, and the taller blonde suspects that the masked one is raising an eyebrow in confusion. “Dream, I can tell by your posture you’re struggling with something. And judging by what’s going around, you don’t seem to be feeling well.”

Dream’s immediate reaction is similar to Techno’s when he was having a rough time. He would tense up even more and shut down or he would tense up and get extremely defensive. With Dream, it was immediately defensive.

“I’m not one of your sons that you could baby,” Dream seethed. 

Phil was unbothered by the reaction. “Dream I know you are this scary force to reckon with, but you and Techno are so similar, bud. Come here.” The older blonde opened his arms out for Dream to cuddle close to. Hesitantly, Dream moved closer, and with caution he wrapped his arms around Phil’s torso, feeling the other’s arms wrap around him. 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Phil felt the body he was holding started to shake with noiseless, convulsive sobs. Phil winced at how hard the body racked, using one of his hands to gently stroke the younger’s back. “Just let it out.” He said in a soft and hushed voice.

However, Dream was still giving noiseless sobs, possibly because if people were to pass by Phil’s house and happen to witness Dream enter the house and suddenly hear uncontrollable sobbing, there would be immediate swords drawn. So it was probably best that Dream’s sobs were quiet.

“You may not be my actual son, but you are too much like Technoblade not to be.” Phil said, his other hand going to pet Dream’s dirty blonde hair.

_ Dream was just a lonely soul. _

_ Eret - SMP Castle _

Eret was a trusted loyal king that Dream sought. Eret understood Dream’s decision during the war to remove their crown, and understood his decision to remove George’s crown and hand it back over to Eret. The reason was clear as day.

When they’re king, it’s like no one dares to touch them. But with George, who is so obviously close with Dream, is always targeted BECAUSE of Dream. So if George isn’t king, he would not be targeted. It was simple as that.

So why were they seated in their throne with the speedrunner at their feet and sobbing onto their lap? Dream’s mask was discarded on the arm rest of the throne, and Eret got a good look at the cracked porcelain. Usually Dream kept the mask maintained and clean. Now it was just cracked, and dirtied a bit on the sides.

Eret let out a heavy sigh as they ran their hand through Dream’s blonde hair. “Why don’t you tell them how you feel, Dream? This is unhealthy.” Eret told him.

Dream shook his head and sobbed some into Eret’s lap. His body released a violent shake as he let out a particularly heart wrenching sob. Eret winced at the noise and looked at the doors of their castle.

_ Christmas Festival - L’Manburg _

The plan was in motion the morning of Christmas. Tubbo made sure everything for the faux festival was set. The decorations and games that Fundy and Ranboo put together were immaculate. Quackity had invited Karl, Sapnap, and George to the festival but didn’t tell them what it was actually for.

Tubbo welcomed his guests; Niki had arrived with Puffy and Bad and Skeppy came together. Eret came alone in their Royal regalia happily with a bright smile. Phil was stuck in his house, with a view of the podium, and Ghostbur was handing out presents of blue. Punz had already been in L’Manburg, armor discarded per law’s sake. 

Dream had entered L’Manburg and as per usual, he removed his armor for Tubbo and had stored it in his inventory. He walked over to the young president with a smile. 

“I see you went all out with this festival,” the god commented.

Tubbo nodded and he gave a forced smile. “Yeah. We had a lot of time- but we’re glad you could make it!” Dream gave one nod and looked around at the guests, tensing up when he saw George and Sapnap. His heart ached for his two friends, or rather ex-friends seeing as how they were avoiding him. “Come on! I’ll show you around the festival!” 

Dream felt a tug on his arm and he was dragged through the main portion of the festival. Fundy showed Dream the games and Ranboo and Niki, ever the willing ones, served ice cream. Despite it being December, a majority of the Greater SMP and L’Manburg had a pretty warm climate to them. 

Quackity had pulled Tubbo briefly over to the side. “So I say, when you start saying your speech, you introduce Dream as the guest of honor and when the time is right, you give us the phrase so that we just fucking stab him.” Quackity explained. Tubbo winced at the brutality but then again, Tommy was dead because of Dream. Techno is still alive because of Dream. It’ll all be worth it in the end, justice will be brought.

“Right, but I want you to be prepared if he ends up pulling something.” Tubbo explained, keeping his eyes fixed on the masked leader. He took a deep breath, a hand on Quackity’s shoulder. “Let’s do this.”

Quackity bit back a wicked grin and he went over to the podium while Tubbo went to get Dream. “Ladies and Gentleman, and Eret! As Vice President of L’Manburg and President of El Rapids, I would like to start off by saying merry Christmas AND welcoming you guys to the festival” he started. “Now I bring you our president, Tubbo and of course the guest of honor, Dream!”

Quackity stepped away from the mic to let Tubbo and Dream step onto the stage. The president stood in front of the mic with Dream in between him and Quackity. “Hello everyone! Firstly, I would like to thank you guys for coming to this Christmas festival. Not only is this a festival to celebrate the holiday but also to celebrate the unity that L’Manburg has with the Greater Dream SMP and Dream himself. We’ve had a lot of differences, many wars, etcetera. But we’ve gotten past that! 

“We have entered a new era and age of awakening with the rebuilding of New L’Manburg. And Dream has been nothing but supportive and resourceful for us, which is why me and the rest of the cabinet decided to deem him this festival’s guest of honor! So without further ado, let the festival begin!”

The line triggered so much emotion. Niki’s smile had suddenly faltered and dropped, realizing this was a trap. Ranboo glanced at his half-sister with guilt, and Fundy’s ears perked up. Philza’s face shifted to a bored expression to one of pure horror and Ghostbur had watched in confusion. Dream, recognizing the line as the infamous signal, glanced at Tubbo before he felt a sharp, disgusting pain from his back.

There were gasps and a few hushed cheers as they saw a diamond sword sticking out of Dream’s abdomen, crimson blood mixed with black coating the glimmering blue sword.

“NO! What the fuck have you done?!” Philza yelled from his balcony. 

Quackity had yanked the sword out of Dream, the leader crumbling to the ground and his mask getting tossed askew. “Quackity….. Tubbo! You bastards!” Eret’s voice rang through the crowd.

George went pale when he saw his ex-friend…. no his BEST friend, get stabbed. This was just like the Manburg festival. It was a planned execution. Sapnap’s face contorted with fury, red. “What the fuck?! What is this bullshit?!” He yelled and started running onto the podium.

Scared, betrayed and in pain, Dream panicked, taking out an ender pearl and throwing it towards the Prime path. In a second, the leader was gone from the podium, his red and black blood having pooled where he once stood and his porcelain mask left behind.

There was a split second of silence before an uproar.

_ Dream - Logstedshire _

Betrayed. Hurt. The moment Dream threw his pearl onto the prime path, he knew exactly where he was going. Despite having blown it up, Logstedshire brought Dream a disturbed comfort. Maybe it was because at the time, he was alone when watching Tommy and was genuinely bonding with him. He grew to appreciate the exile area. After entering the nether portal into Logstedshire, Dream nearly collapsed right then and there.

He was able to get a few steps out of the portal before collapsing completely. Black melted out so it was nothing but red pooling out of him. With a shudder, Dream began to sob, emerald eyes flooding with tears.

He was alone. No Tommy to torment. No Tubbo to play chess with.

_ No George and Sapnap _ .

He was completely alone. Dream felt his body tighten as he let out a painful cough, spitting out blood in the process. He cried. And cried. And cried some more until eventually blood loss had gotten to him, his vision becoming spotty.

_ Is this how I die? Ridiculed and laughed at. _


End file.
